magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 14
Volume 14 is the fourteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary Enemy's Ship Mother Aladdin understands that the person he sees is his "other-world's mother". Alibaba is still crying and cursing, while Morgiana, also in tears and completely under the spell, clings to Umm Madaura. Hakuryuu dreams of his own, kind mother when she was helping him and cheering him up. Umm Madaura wants all people in the world to become her children. Meanwhile, Alibaba recalls his conversation with Sinbad concerning Balbadd's situation and when he begins to wonder if it's all that Balbadd means to him, he begins to doubt Sinbad. His mother comes and reassures him that he doesn't have to worry anymore. His delusions are broken by Aladdin, who is less affected by the Magic Tool. Aladdin then addresses to Morgiana and saves her as well. Umm Madaura notes that even though they have the body of children, mentally they are adult. The exception is Hakuryuu who attacks his companions in order to protect his mother. Against Hakuryuu Ren Hakuryuu recalls the battle where his brother fought with Al-Thamen. During the fight with Alibaba and his friends, he Half-Body Djinn Equips Zagan and attacks them, much to their surprise. He sends out plants and eventually uses Zaug Al-Adhra. Alibaba decides to stop the farce and tries to cut his spear with Amol Saiqa, but his spear is strengthened by Magoi Manipulation, causing Alibaba's attacks being useless. Alibaba realizes that he's strong and wonders why he is fighting so desperately. In Hakuryuu's memories is seen the death of his brothers and his own survival thanks to them. He also learned who is behind this tragedy, but was unable to believe it. In Hakuryuu's memories, Hakuryuu's mother, Gyokuen, announces what's going to happen to him and Hakuryuu after the former Emperor's death. Hakuryuu notices the look of the new Emperor. During the fight with Alibaba and company, Morgiana notices that Hakuryuu is at his limit of his Magoi Manipulation. Because its effect becomes weaker, Alibaba is able to cut Hakuryuu's spear, leaving him unconscious. Umm Madaura escapes from her fortress, but she and her children are stopped by Aktia Kingdom's Navy. Back at Aktia After getting back to Aktia, the children are bound to be punished. The citizens demand Umm Madaura to be executed. Hakuryuu keeps close to her and with a smile on his face, he beheads her. Asked why he did it, he explains he really saw her as his mother and his mission is to kill Al-Thamen's witch, meaning his own mother. In Hakuryuu's memories, he tells his mother that his brothers told him that she killed them and their father. She confirms it and adds that Hakuryuu can't do anything about this. She then admits she is going to marry the new Emperor. Hakuryuu decides to keep quiet and protect Hakuei, until the day he will kill Gyokuen comes. In the present, Hakuryuu explains all of this to Alibaba. They are interrupted by Olba who wants to revenge Umm Madaura. Hakuryuu notes that he was also used by her and leaves. Alibaba and Olba Seeing what Aktia's Navy is doing to the pirates, Alibaba asks them to hand them over. He negotiates with them, bringing up Sindria, and eventually gets the permission. He then goes to Olba. Olba says that without Umm Madaura, they don't have a reason to live, which Alibaba confirms but adds that Olba, as the older brother, will be depended on. He then mentions that without their mother, the pirates will begin to hate themselves. Alibaba knees down and says that he wants to stop it and, while crying, adds that Olba's power is necessary, so he begs him for it. Hakuryuu's Confession and Farewell Morgiana follows Hakuryuu and asks if he's going to depart like this. Hakuryuu confirms it, and when he hears that she doesn't want to bid farewells like this, he tells her to come with him and confesses his feelings of love to her. Morgiana is shocked to hear Hakuryuu's confession but he quickly asks her to become his wife and his Empress. When Morgiana tries to protest saying that she was once a slave, he kisses her. Alibaba feels down that he had to beg Sinbad to let the pirates live in Sindria, as he doesn't have a place for them. Olba confesses that he would rather follow Alibaba who saved his life. Before departing, Olba hears from Alibaba to take care of his siblings. Soon after, Morgiana joins Alibaba and Aladdin and notifies them about Hakuryuu's departure. Alibaba realizes that Hakuryuu resembles Kassim and tries to go after him, but Morgiana hugs him and begs not to. Aladdin goes in his place. He tells Hakuryuu that if they'll bid each other farewell like that, they'll feel lonely until their next meeting. Hakuryuu wonders if the next time they'll be allies and tells his reason for coming to Sindria. Aladdin answers he doesn't like wars and would rather help him as a "friend" but asks if Hakuryuu isn't just imprisoned by his own revenge. Hakuryuu smiles and thanks Aladdin for everything. On his way, he recalls what happened to him and Morgiana. She, really bothered, cries and begs for him to stop it, declining his propose. Hakuryuu realizes that she can't go with him because of Alibaba and Aladdin. She then reassures him that Aladdin and Alibaba will surely listen to his problems but he smiles and thanks her, saying that she's really a gentle person. Before leaving, with tears, he tells her that he will come and propose to her once again. Night Before Farewells The night before farewells, Alibaba and others decide to spend in Aktia's port city. Morgiana isn't in good spirits, so her friends try to raise her spirits. Alibaba even forces the food on her until she gets annoyed and eats it. After that, they discuss the routes they will take and how many years they're going to be separated. Eventually, they promise each other to meet again for sure and in one piece. Then, they fool around and dance happily for a while. During their way back, Alibaba notices a pleasure house and tries to take Aladdin there, while getting rid of Morgiana. She is annoyed by their behavior and follows them. When hearing what Alibaba tells the girls, she realizes his words are almost identical to what Hakuryuu told her earlier. Mad, she stomps on the ground and leaves. Meanwhile, Alibaba is treated by Margaret and ends up wounded. In the night, he is the only one without a peaceful or happy dream. Departure Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana bid each other farewell. After Aladdin's leave, it's Alibaba's turn to board a ship, but before doing so, he promises Morgiana to never let go of his Metal Vessel, as he wishes to become her strength. He then gives her a spare Household Vessel, a necklace, in case her current one broke. She puts it on, smiles and deeply bows towards a ship Alibaba boarded. Kouha Ren Meanwhile, Aladdin is flying on his Magic Turban, but gets tired quickly. He spots a caravan and sees hope there. He goes and asks if he could ride with them. Hearing negative answers, he gives the driver the money Sinbad gave him. The driver goes and asks his master if Aladdin could be with them, to which he gets permission under the condition that he won't meddle with anyone in the caravan as they're incredibly important people. During the way, the caravan is attacked by thieves. Aladdin attempts to fight them, but the master of the caravan, Kouha Ren, decides to finish them off himself. He stretches out his Metal Vessel, Nyoi Rentou, to an enormous size and promises to kill the thieves off. Kouha's Nyoi Rentou turns out to be very heavy in its length to Kouha being able to hold it, so the sword comes back to its normal length. Then he attacks them again, but this time he makes his sword long right before the slash. After some time, every opponent is defeated. After the fight, Kouha asks who this little dirty brat, Aladdin, is. He is informed that Aladdin has been traveling with them for a while, but he doesn't seem to care. After that, some conversations strike up and continues during their travel for eight days until they reach Magnostadt. There, Kouha says goodbye and wishes Aladdin good luck with the "country entrance examination". Magnostadt Academy Aladdin recalls Yamraiha's words about not being able to use his powers as a Magi, since Magnostadt wouldn't let the chance to obtain Magicians with such a high qualities, pass. Thanks to Yamraiha's stone, everything goes right. Jafar talks with Yamraiha about Aladdin. Yamraiha is sure Aladdin will be 1st Kodor, the highest level. However, his Har-Har Infigar is only able to make him to the lowest, 6th Kodor. 4th Kodor Sphintus Carmen laughs at him for this. Aladdin then makes his way to the city and is amazed by its looks. He then goes to the Academy and to his room. He finds out that his roommate is no one other than Sphintus. His new friend tells him about Iktiyar and is surprised by Aladdin's maref, which consist mostly of body strengthening. Training The next day, Myers, 6th Kodors' teacher, tells them that they are the first ones to dropout if they don't improves themselves in two months to pass the Iktiyar. When they don't respond, she scolds them and attacks for no response or too soft of voice. She then tells them that she will teach them what they lack, physical strength. She then starts them off with pull ups. She attacks Aladdin and others for not being able to do it. She then tells them that she knows what they are thinking, that they don't need physical strength to be good Magicians. She says that healthy Magic dwells in a healthy body. She then tells them to run and forces them to training hard. Aladdin decides to bear with it. Magic Lessons Begin After a month of hard training, only Aladdin and four other Magicians survived it till the end. Myers notes that she has to praise Aladdin especially, and his words of thanks to Myers touches her. In his thoughts, he says that to be more accurate, it was thanks to Myers's chest. The group proceed to the magic lessons. Using Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal, Magicians find out their magic type. Aladdin is classified as a Red Magician, Sai Lin as White and Nero as Blue. Myers then explains things concerning rukh and their abilities. One week later, the group notices that their magic abilities are better than before, which is thanks to their better physical condition. Later, Aladdin is able to create his first Wind Magic, Asfal Riih. Then, he passes Iktiyar with an ace and becomes a First Kodor. Meanwhile, Alibaba finally reaches the Reim Empire. Chapters ''Night 129: Independence'' ''Night 130: Dark Memories'' ''Night 131: Bitter Enemy'' ''Night 132: Confession'' ''Night 133: Gentle Person'' ''Night 134: The Night Before Farewells'' ''Night 135: Travelling Alone'' ''Night 136: Ren Kouha'' ''Night 137: Special Training'' ''Night 138: Daily Lessons '' ''Extra Comic: Travel journal of Aladdin, Kouha Ren and his retainers' journey to Magnostadt'' ''Extra Comic: Aladdin's diary in Magnostadt dorms'' ''Message Paper: Anime Serialization Commemorative Short'' Category:Volumes